Riot Gear
The Riot Gear is a weapon found in F.E.A.R. 3. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' uses the Riot Gear.]] Riot Gear consists of a large metallic shield and a Briggs SMG. However, the ammo is not shared with the standard SMG because the game considers the Riot Gear as its own weapon. The Riot Gear is rarely found, because only the ATC Heavy Riot Trooper uses it. It is an excellent defense weapon, since many hits can be deflected from highly damaging enemies. When carrying it, the player's right hand and both feet are exposed, so crouching is advised to increase the defense to be had, because the shield will then cover the player's feet. When reloading the SMG, the player will temporary lower the shield, so care must be taken as to when and where to reload. This weapon is found in Intervals 05 and 07. Tactics *The Riot Gear is one of the most valuable weapons for taking down Phase Commanders, since they're one of the toughest enemies in the game, especially on the "Fearless" and "Insane" difficulties. *Although the shield will deflect most weapon projectiles, including laser fire from an Arc Beam, it is next to useless against enemies that utilize explosive rounds, such as Replica Rocket Troopers, REV9 Powered Armors and Enhanced Power Armors, as the explosions will still damage the player if they land nearby. *To get the most cover possible from the shield, find a tight corner and crouch there; the walls will protect from enemy fire on the sides, leaving the player only to concentrate on enemies to the front. Trivia *When wielding the Riot Gear, the player is unable to throw grenades and "use" cover, though cover can still be passively used by crouching behind it. *The player is still able to perform the "backstab" melee attack while wielding the Riot Gear, though there will be no unique animation, just the standard shield bash. *When using the Riot Gear, the user's walk speed will be slowed a small amount. *Unlike other weapons, the player cannot switch to the other held weapon, as trying to do so will un-equip the Riot Gear. *While the Riot gear can protect the player from Arc Beam fired by Phase Casters, the Riot gear used by the enemy will not protect the Arc Beam fired by the player. *The player can store more bullets in reserve for the Riot gear than the Briggs SMG. *10 kills with the Riot Gear will complete the "Quiet Riot" challenge that grants the player 3500 points. *Unlike the regular Briggs SMG, where when the gun is empty the player replaces the magazine and charges the bolt, when reloading the Riot Gear's SMG, the animation is only reaching down and pulling the bolt on the gun. There is no replacing the magazine whatsoever. *In real life the term "Riot Gear" typically refers to body armor used by military and police organizations in riot control operations and typically consists of a full suit of body armor covering an individual from head to toe along with forward deployed operatives utilizing a transparent Riot shield with the possible addition of a gas mask if riot control agents such as tear gas are to be used. The armor is designed to provide protection against bladed weapons and blunt force trauma from improvised weaponry typically used by rioters, in some cases it also protects against incendiary compounds and even low velocity firearms such as shotgun pellets and pistol rounds. *The Shield portion of the Riot Gear would more correctly be described as a ballistic shield since it is for all intents and purposes bullet proof against small arms fire. *Attempting to use a relatively large two handed SMG in combination with a ballistic shield without exposing themselves to return fire would be difficult in reality as the user would have to lean their head around the shield in order to use the weapons sights and would additionally be unable to place the weapons stock to their shoulder without additional exposure risk. Due to such considerations ballistic shields are typically only used in conjunction with relatively small one handed firearms such as handguns and at most machine pistols but even then special considerations must be made when employing such a weapon with a shield. Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Melee